Koma Inu tournament, round 3: Umi vs. Tojima
Tojima stood in the grassy field for what would be the second time in the last three days. A light breeze blew quietly, little more than a whistle to signal the arrival of it's cool embrace. He looked up toward the woman who would be his opponent." Good afternoon, Umi." Tojima said. " You're looking quite dazzling today." Umi stood on the field in front of Tojima with a smile that seems to never disappear. "Good afternoon to you, Tojima and you look dazzling yourself," Umi claimed looking slightly down trying to cover the blush that covered her cheeks. "Ugh I got to stop getting embarrassed when someone compliments me," Umi thought as she got the blush to disappear. "Tojima I hope you're ready to have some fun," Umi claimed towards Tojima with a brighter smile. "Fun isn't how I would describe it, but yes. Let us begin." Tojima said as Samarra yelled for the match to begin. Four shadow tendril sprouted from Tojimas lower back. Umi got into her fighting stance which caused her hands to began having an icy mist surrounding them and her right eye turned light blue. Tojima held up his hand, sending the shadow tendril flying toward her. Umi jumped back to move away from the tendrils and ice-makes her two handguns and rapid fires multiple ice bullets towards the tendrils. The four tendril converge into one a single large one. The single tendril opens, devouring the ice bullets before spitting the fragments back at Umi. Umi pouted as she destroyed her guns and made a small shield to defend herself. Once the bullets were done she destroyed her shield and ice-made Cold Excalibur and charged towards the tendril hoping to freeze it in it's tracks. The tendril fell to the ground and melted away, pooling at Umis feet. From the black ooze rose four shadow puppets with long black claws. They charged at Umi. Umi sighed, "Well four against one isn't fair....," she quickly placed her sword into the ground and made three clones of herself with katanas and picked her own sword once again. The Umis then charged right at the shadow puppets. Tojima reached into his cloak, pulling out four knives. He threw them at Umi. She saw from the corner of her eyes something flying towards her so she moved the side missing two of the knives but the other managed to graze her arms. Lucky for her the cuts were like paper cuts so not very deep. The Umis then surrounded Tojima with no weapons. They raised their hands and shot a few ice spears towards him. Shadows wrapped around Tojima forming a full suit of shadow armor, stopping the spears from hitting flesh as they buried themselves into the armor. The shadow armor cracked, exploding outward into several sharp tendril. Two small shadow hands formed about fifty feet behind Umi, catching the two knives she dodged, throwing them at her again. Some of the several tendril shattered two of the three clones but the one behind Tojima manged to dodge them leaving the real Umi in front of Tojima, who as manged to dodge the trendril. Luckily for the real Umi the clone had notice knives coming towards her and told her to watch out. This caused Umi to turn around and see the knives heading towards her that caused her to go into her knees allowing the knives to head straight for Tojima. Entering shade form, Tojima dropped to the ground, becoming a flat shadow. The knives flew past, toward the ice clone as Tojima retreated, reforming about one hundred feet away. The clone followed Tojima's foot steps and got down to the floor barely missing them. When the clone got up she went up and stood next to the real Umi. The real Umi then made a canon and the clone placed her hands on the side of it and then the real Umi shot a ice cannonball that was slightly bigger than her normal one and approached Tojima. As it got extremely close to him it exploded sending different sizes of ice shards in different directions. Tojima threw up his arm and created a shadow shield, however, he was only able to shield the upper half of his body. The shards tore at his legs but missed any major muscle tendons. Tojima winced as he stumbled back slightly. "Damnit." Tojima thought. He quickly composed himself. He held up his hand as a small shadow ball formed. It began to quickly grow before shooting out the form of a powerful beam toward Umi. Umi's jaw dropped for a moment until she made a shield and the clone Umi added her own shield giving them double protection. Fortunately, it powered down the attack but shattered the shield and hit both Umis and shattered the clone. The real Umi was pushed back a couple feet and her whole torso stung. "That's gonna bruise later," Umi thought as she got on knees and placed her hands in the ground. "Ice-Make: Geyser," Umi chanted causing the earth around Tojima to shake and ice tower appeared below him taking him into the air. Umi made small towers and climbed them then were destroyed as she got closer to Tojima. Once she was close him she made her Twin Blades and charged towards him. Tojima took off his mask, placing it in his cloak as two large shadow wings grew from Tojimas back. Knife-like feathers shot out toward Umi like guided missiles. "Ah crud," Umi thought as she threw her blades at two of the feathers and made her handgun and shot ice bullets at the feathers as she also a thin platform below her feet to decelerate her fall to the ground. Once she landed not so gracefully and began to fire at Tojima. Tojima held up his hand, creating a shadow shield to block the bullets. Reaching into his pocket with his free hand, he pulled out three smoke bombs. He threw them down, landing on the ground around Umi as they began to spin, engulfing the area around Umi in thick smoke. Tojima proceeded to shoot several of the feathers into the smoke, exploding into senbon on contact. Umi started to cough slightly as few senbon skimmed her face, arms, and legs before she made a small dome around her to protect herself. The smoke inside the dome began cause Umi to cough a bit more causing her to make a mask and destroyed the dome and moved out of the smoke cloud and destroyed the mask. She let out a few coughs to get rid of any smoke that may be left in her lungs. Once she stopped coughing she made her bow and arrows were placed on her back. She shot arrow after arrow towards Tojima. "If bullets didn't work, why would arrows?." Tojima asked lifting the shadow shield back up to block the arrows. Tojima twitched his ring finger, causing a shadow tentacle to rise from Umi's shadow. It swung horizontally, trying to sweep her legs out from under her. Umi lost her balance and fell to the floor but got back up immediately and claimed sheepishly, "To be honest I don't know I kind of just did something random, not the best idea I've had but it was worth a shot." She then placed her hands together and wings appeared on her back and she took flight and hid into the clouds. Tojima descended from the sky, landing on the ground. He raised the shadow shield above him, expanding and reinforcing it using the shadows that had once made up his wings. " Do you truly think me doltish?." Tojima asked as the wings disappeared into the shield. Umi pouted, no she did not think that, but of course, the whole hidden thing would be a waste if she spoke to deny his statement. Behind Tojima she swiftly and silently flew down and thought, "Ice-Make: Blizzard," and caused a snow and ice storm to appear and allowed herself to camouflage herself within the snow and ice. Tojima closed his hand, bending and lowering the shields sides to create a dome around himself. " I don't much care for ice or snow. Nor the cold for that matter, they bring back too many painful memories. Tell me, Umi. Have you ever witnessed the sight of fresh blood on pure white snow?." Tojima asked. Umi stood quietly for a moment and then slowed down the storm to where the snow was lightly falling then appeared in front of Tojima with a slight pained face and said, "No I haven't Tojima, but I have the feeling you have." Tojima was caught off guard, he didn't expect this reaction. He jumped back about ten feet before quickly composing himself. "It's quite unsightly. To see something so pure be stained in the sin of others." He said catching a snowflake in his hand, it quickly melted on contact. "The past is the past." Tojima said. " We must live for the here and now." He said readying himself for an attack, allowing shadow armor to cover everything but his face. "Its true that the past is in the past but don't forget because of the past we are who we are today and guides us to our future," Umi claimed as she gradually made the storm denser and disappeared into the storm once again. Tojima took in a deep breath, the cold air filled his lungs as the raised his hand above his head. A Shadow pillar rose from each corner of the field. They grew until each stood at about forty feet tall. Tojima closed his raised hand, causing large spikes to begin extending from each pillar. They continued to grow until the spikes began to interlock with those from other pillars, like the maw of some voracious beast. Tojima stood in the center, the spikes having bent around him. Leaving him very little room to move. The spikes began to get a little too close for her taste so she use her wings maneuver around the spikes until she got to the very top and stood on one of the pillars. She flew to the middle of the spike bush and looked down and noticed that she couldn't see Tojima so she made multiple grenades and tossed them into the spikes thinking that there will be a chance that a grenade will make it to him. The grenades bounced off of the spikes like some twisted version of drop disk. A few got caught on the spikes, unable to make it through the small openings, but some continued to fall until they all went off. Tojima heard the explosion and looked up as one of the ice spikes grazed his cheek. A warm ooze began to flow down Tojima's cheek. He wiped it away and looked up. The grenades had destroyed a large portion of shadows in the middle of the mess, leaving a large hollow cavern. Tojima waved the shadows away from him, allowing him more room to move. "She must be on top." Tojima thought. The spikes and began to recced into themselves at a rapid pace before expanding again, except this time all the spikes were aimed at the top of the pillar opposite it. Umi noticed that all the spikes started to head upwards towards her so she flew up dodging spikes. As she flew around dodging spikes she dropped ice mines to either destroy them, try to freeze them, or slow them down. As the mines went off they froze many of the spikes in place. Tojima noticed their sudden stop in motion, catching sight of Umi as she dodged the remaining spikes. He sighed as he dug his hands into the ground. Using the enhanced strength that the shadow armor allowed him, Tojima pulled up a large chunk of the cold ground, yet to thaw out from the recent blizzard. Tojima reared back, throwing the rock at Umi. It didn't take for Umi to notice a big piece of frozen ground coming straight at her. Umi sent sheets of ice towards the chunk of earth sending it back to Tojima, "Ice-Make: Icy Wind." Tojima completed the shadow armor as he covered his face. He punched the large chunk of earth, shattering it. " This is becoming annoying." Tojima said creating two large boomerang, one in each hand. Using all the strength the shadow armor allowed, he threw them both toward Umi. Umi saw the boomerangs headed towards her so she flew under as they got closer. Once they past over her she allowed them to head straight for Tojima. "What goes around comes around I guess," Umi claimed as the boomerangs headed closer towards him. The Shadow boomerang faded into nothing before they could reach him. " Like a fly that refuses to be swatted." Tojima said as a large shadow hand formed in front of him. He stepped onto it as shadow wings began to form on his back. " I suppose I will take the fight to you." He continued. The shadow hand threw Tojima at Umi, his wings completing themselves about half way through his ascent. He shot several feathers at her. Umi placed her hands together and shot multiple ice spears act the feathers before they reached her but one manged to escape and graze her shoulder. Umi frowned for a few moments as the stinging of the cut calmed down. Once it stopped she chanted, "Ice-Make: Meteor Shower," and sent five couch sized ice balls at him. The feather that grazed Umi's shoulder exploded out into senbon as Tojima dodged the first two ice balls but the final three were too close. Tojima stopped in mid-air, swinging one hand out to the side, throwing out a large boomerang shaped blade to cut through the final three. Multiple sendon had either grazed or hit and stayed onto her shoulder. The stinging pain return but after a few moments and quickly removed a few senbon from shoulder she sent her own icy needles. "Ice-Make: Hail Shower," she claimed as dozens and dozens of icy needles towards Tojima. Tojima entered Shadow body and continued forward, past Umi, a bit higher into the sky where he reformed. He held out his hand, creating four shadow balls. He sent the heavy shadow balls down toward Umi's ice wings. It didn't take to long for Umi to realized that Tojima moved but what she didn't realize that he was behind and sent the four shadow balls towards her. Once she looked at her sides she looked behind and saw the shadow balls coming towards her. She was about to make a shield but she was too late and they managed to destroy most of her wings and she began to fall. Before she could fall to the ground she made a slide and slid down and landed safely. The shadow balls flew toward her again as Tojima began to rapidly descend, shooting more feathers. "You got me once you're not getting me again," Umi thought as a giant icy hammer appeared and swatted the shadow balls back towards Tojima making the hammer destroyed and the shadow balls destroyed by the feathers that turned into senbon. Unfortunately for Umi there were still feathers left headed towards her so she made a dome that shattered once all the feathers/senbon stopped attacking. She then made a new hammer that appeared on top of Tojima, she moved her hands up then brought them down causing the hammer to do the same to Tojima. Tojima was hit by the hammer and was sent flying toward the ground. Luckily, his shadow armor had protected him from taking any bodily damage from the hammer. He flapped the wings, allowing him to hit the ground much more gently than he normally would have if he'd fallen from that height. The Hammer had shattered the armor's helmet leaving Tojima's face exposed. He got to his feet. "Personally, I prefer sharp objects. Quick and clean if you do it right." Tojima said as he tried to catch his breath. He reached behind him as something began to surface from the armor. A dagger, sheath and all. Tojima brought the blade to the front, carefully unsheathing it as to not allow his armor to touch it. "Well if we're talking about personally prefer weapon mine would be anything that can shoot," Umi claimed as she destroyed her majorly damaged hammer and made her two handguns. "The farther you're away they safer you are," Umi claimed as she held up her guns ready to fire, "but that doesn't stop the fact that armor is still very useful," ice began to cover her everywhere but the face. "We will see what good that armor does for you." Tojima said as the shadow armor crept up to cover his head again. The wings on his back fell apart, transforming into shadow puppets as they hit the ground. Tojima, blade at the ready, along side his shadow puppets, began to walk toward Umi. "Again I see one against many," Umi claimed as she made two clone who wield two handguns each. Umi and the clones stood in place and began to fire that the shadow puppets and Tojima. The shadow puppets moved in front of Tojima to act as bullet sponges. He continued forward as even as the first puppet fell and faded away. As Tojima got closer two large shadow hands formed from the back of the shadow armor, swiping at the clones. Umi realized bullets was not going to work out at this moment so her and the clones placed the guns on the ground then placed down three cannons and rapid fired averaged sized cannonballs. Tojima punched the first cannonball that came his way before slashing at the next with his nullification magic infused Dagger. The shadow hands crossed to shield Tojima as he continued to walk toward Umi. The remaining shadow puppet began to grow as it's lower half melted into the ground. It became a partially formed shadow of bael. "Let's end this." Tojima said as the shadow of bael brought down a hammer fist toward Umi. Category:Fandomloverforever Category:Blackdagger01